


The Devil's Cup

by nectarimperial



Series: Forever [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Humiliation, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarimperial/pseuds/nectarimperial
Summary: "I should punish you for that,” Ritsu continues, and pulls Rei’s hand, “Your dog is so disobedient, Anija."Sometimes it's better to be an accessory rather than the main event.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really have a comment for this?

Sometimes Koga forgot how strong Rei could be; it isn’t until his wrists are bound behind his back bound in thick rope that he remembers. Straining against his bonds, he can feel the material starting to leave raw red marks and raised lines on his skin, but he does his best to keep his composure, even if inside he was growing more impatient by the second. 

Biting down on the gag in his mouth, he digs his sharp canines into the black fabric and tries desperately to suppress the growl forming in his throat. They wouldn’t like that--Ritsu especially, who had a penchant for striking him across the cheek for even the slightest indiscretion. So instead, Koga inhales and exhales, trying to keep his temper in check. 

Ritsu’s teasing him, he can tell, light dancing behind his red eyes as one hand grips the base of Rei’s shaft, the other tightly holding on to the leash attached to Koga’s collar, wound several times around his palm to keep it taut. His tongue flicks across the head of Rei’s cock, pushing the curved barbell in and out of the tip. 

“I never told you how much I love that you have this, Anija,” Ritsu says, and takes Rei further into the back of his mouth. Rei’s hand is resting on Ritsu’s head and his fingers tense with Ritsu’s words, pulling at the roots of Ritsu’s hair. 

He laughs, and Koga’s stomach drops, his anger subsiding for a moment, studying the expression on Rei’s face. Smiling, Rei’s lips curl to reveal his fangs, gleaming in the dim light of the Light Music Club room. Koga’s are sharp, but they’re not anywhere near as long and pointed as either of the vampire brothers’.

“I thought you didn’t like it?” Rei asks, and sucks in a breath when Ritsu slides his cock to the back of his throat, and doesn’t reply, just glances over to the right, and meets Koga’s gaze.

“Mm,” Ritsu mumbles, pulling away, “It feels really good when it hits the back of my throat, not to mention when you’re inside of me, Anija--I bet Doggie wants to feel what it’s like so bad, doesn’t he?” Ritsu tugs on Koga’s leash and the leather-spiked collar pulls his neck forward.

Koga growls against his gag, and Ritsu laughs, lying on the ground, “I should punish you for that,” he continues, and pulls Rei’s hand, “Your dog is so disobedient, Anija, you should really consider getting him a shock collar.”

Dropping to his knees between Ritsu’s legs, pants still unzipped, Rei chuckles and leans over Ritsu’s frame, one hand on either side of Ritsu’s head, “If that’s you want, my darling little Ritsu, I’ll get one tomorrow. Why don’t you teach him how to mind his manners, hm?”

“He’s not my dog,” Ritsu chides, and leans up to catch Rei’s lips, wrapping his arms around Rei’s shoulders, the hand holding the leash forcibly dragging Koga forward. Koga whines and adjusts himself into the new position, kneeling just a few feet away from the two. He felt overly exposed. Ritsu had forcibly removed all his clothing before Rei had tied him up, and even though it’s the same routine every time, Koga can’t help but feel a little bit of shame.

Rei doesn’t reply and instead just kisses Ritsu harder, his teeth biting on Ritsu’s tongue and Koga can see the faint trickle of red fall from Ritsu’s open mouth. It disgusts and arouses him at the same time, but then again that’s every encounter with the two of them. 

Sitting back against his legs, Rei works his hands down the front of Ritsu’s shirt, unbuttoning it completely before tugging the plaid uniform pants off his legs, underwear coming with it, “You’re gorgeous,” Rei breathes and leans over Ritsu, dragging his school bag closer, procuring a bottle from of the outside pockets. “You know that though, don’t you? You don’t need to hear it from me,” Rei finishes saying, kissing Ritsu again, licking all the blood that pooled around his lips as one slicked hand presses itself into Ritsu’s entrance.

Koga can see everything very clearly from where he’s kneeling, and watches Rei continue to bite Ritsu’s lips as he adds more fingers until he decides it’s enough and pulls away, wrapping Ritsu’s legs around his hips, thrusting into him. Koga does his best to bite back the moan in his throat, but he can’t catch it in time and Ritsu laughs. 

“What a pathetic dog,” he says, arching his back and rolling his hips upward, graceful and delicate, “Do you want me to tell you what Anija feels like? Believe me, this is the closest you’ll ever get to your precious idol, no matter how cute you look when you whine.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat and breathing just a little harder, Koga shoves his pride to the pit of his stomach, grits his teeth and nods, giving in to Ritsu’s game. Ritsu smiles, his lips still stained red with his own blood, fangs peeking out from his mouth and tugs on Koga’s leash just a little, leaning his head back against the floor, “Too bad Doggie, you’ll just have to watch.” 

Rei’s hands grip Ritsu’s hips with such force that Koga can see the bruises and welts forming beneath his fingertips, black painted nails desperately scratching at Ritsu’s pale skin as he fucks him progressively harder, using anything he can grab onto as leverage. Koga can feel his breathing growing more labored by the second, almost in sync with Ritsu as much as he hates it. He wants so desperately to feel what it’s like to have Rei on top of him, but it’s a far-reaching reality he isn’t sure he’ll ever get to experience. Maybe if Koga’s good Ritsu will let Rei fuck him one day--at least it’s the excuse he gives himself whenever he agrees to be the accessory in their games.

Koga didn’t like admitting to himself that he liked it.

Dropping his hand on the floor, Ritsu’s hand uncurls around the leash and lets it go slack, giving Koga more range of motion, and he shifts a little to watch Rei’s cock slide in and out of Ritsu, his hips pumping in and out of Ritsu with increasing speed, metal glinting at the tip.

“Ritsu,” Rei breathes and drags one hand from his hip to Ritsu’s shaft, the other leaning over to use Ritsu’s shoulder as support to hold his body up, “You’re perfect, my beautiful little brother.” 

“Tell me you don’t need anyone else,” Ritsu replies, strands of black hair sticking to his sweat slicked face. The grip around Koga’s lead tightens and he yanks at Koga’s collar again, “You’ll only ever look at me.”

“Of course Ritsu, of course, of course,” he repeats, and hangs his head, bangs falling over his eyes clouded with a passion and desire Koga knew he would never see, and runs his hand along Ritsu’s cock as he continues thrusting into him until they’re both cumming and gasping for air, Rei barely supporting himself as he shifts his weight from Ritsu’s shoulder to the floor.

Ritsu exhales, “I guess we should do something about your stupid dog.” 

“Oh Ritsu, be nice, he’s a good boy,” he says and gestures for the leash. Ritsu relinquishes it to Rei and scoffs, cheeks still flushed. Rei stands up and sharply jerks the leash, beckoning Koga to come over, to which Koga obliges. Running his fingers through Koga’s hair, Rei smiles down at Ritsu, “I’ll prove it to you. Get on your knees, you darling little boy, and trust me, will you?”

Rolling his eyes, Ritsu complains a little under his breath but otherwise does as he’s told, and Koga’s stomach tightens. He doesn’t know what Rei’s going to ask him to do, and kneeling naked with his cock hard and his hands tied behind his back isn’t exactly the prime position to say no to whatever’s asked of him.

Leaning over he whispers in Koga’s ear, “Close your eyes, Doggie, and stay still,” and Koga complies. He hears Rei’s footsteps receding and the sound of the heavy lid of his coffin shifting, until his presence is back, standing behind Koga. Koga can feel his fingers deftly working the knots on his gag undone and Rei clicks his tongue, “Open your eyes and please, no biting. I think you remember what happened last time you bit me, don’t you?”

Koga growls and thinks of snapping at Rei just for the comment until he notices the glint of Rei’s steel whipping cane in his hand, painted fingers curled around the handle, “Fine, no bitin’,” Koga mutters and Rei moves the cane under Koga’s chin, pressing the tip of it into his neck.

“Now I think we’ve made my precious Ritsu wait far too long in such a lewd position, don’t you think?”

“Yes,” he says in reply and before he has a moment to comprehend Rei’s actions, he hears the familiar swish of the cane and recoils, though it doesn’t make an impact on his skin. Rei merely rests it on his shoulder blade. 

“Yes, what?” 

“Master,” he spits out through gritted teeth and Rei smiles.

“Try not to forget next time, Doggie,” he says, and bends over Koga, grabbing his chin with his free hand, keeping the crop against Koga’s skin. “Why don’t you use that filthy little mouth to clean my adorable little brother,” Rei whispers, with a half-lidded expression and Koga can still see the faint dusting of black along the crease above his eyes. He tries to stop staring, but he’d always admired the perfect almond shape of Rei’s eyes, perpetually bearing an expression of eroticism and indifference. Rei narrows his eyes, “I gave you a command, Doggie.” 

“Ah,” Koga starts, and Rei shoves him back by his chin, bringing the cane to Koga’s shoulder blade, pain jolting through Koga’s spine. Unable to balance on his legs from the sensation, he nearly falls over, Rei’s foot catching him by the chest and pushing him into an upright position, “Yes, Master,” Koga swallows, and Rei smiles again, running the tip of the switch along Koga’s jaw. 

“Good boy,” he says, and Koga takes a sharp breath before leaning over, tongue lapping at Ritsu’s entrance. It’s hard to bend forward with his hands tied behind his back and Koga can feel his abdominal muscles quivering with the position, but he remains focused, the cool metal of the cane running up and down his spine. It keeps him from making another mistake.

He can hear Ritsu breathing heavily, his chest dropping to the floor as his arms give way, and he pushes back against Koga’s mouth, forcing Koga’s tongue past the tight ring of muscle inside of him. 

“Anija, you’re filthy,” Ritsu breathes, and groans against his arm, vocalizations muffled, “Making your—ah,” he pauses and his words trail off, Koga pushing as deep inside of him as he could manage.

“I told you he was a good boy, my cute Ritsu,” Rei practically purrs above him.

“Yeah,” Ritsu complies, his body shuddering with every movement Koga makes against him, “He’s a good boy—you’re a good boy, Doggie.”

Koga hates how happy Ritsu’s praise makes him and wonders if perhaps he’d been in a position of subservience far too long for him to feel so elated at praise from his most demanding Master. The disgust he would’ve felt once is long gone, beaten out of him by Rei’s cane and Ritsu’s sharp words and replaced by something else entirely: The desire to please. 

“Do you like the way I taste?” Rei asks and Koga makes a moan of pleasure against Ritsu, his tongue lapping out all of the cum he could manage, swallowing it like he was bred to do nothing else. Rei chuckles, and lightly taps Koga’s ass with his switch, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

It isn’t much longer until Ritsu is shuddering and writhing for a second time, this time underneath Koga’s tongue and Koga can feel his saliva and Rei’s cum pooling in the corner of his lips, running down his chin. It’s nearly impossible to hold himself up at this point, abdominal muscles on the verge of giving out so he’s thankful when Ritsu pulls away, collapsing on the floor in gasps of shallow breath.

“Fine,” Ritsu says, chest rising and falling dramatically, “Fine, he’s a good boy—today, at least.”

Rei doesn’t hesitate for a moment, dropping the cane and kneeling by Ritsu, holding his little brother’s body up, kissing his flushed cheeks and running his black nails through Ritsu’s hair, “Oh Ritsu,” he says, “Ritsu, Ritsu, Ritsu, you’re so wonderful, so pretty. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed watching you.”

“Of course, Oniichan,” Ritsu says, half smile on his lips as he leans up to catch Rei’s on his own. “But we should reward Doggie, hm? We played with him without even one incident. I think that’s a new record.” Pulling himself up to his knees, Ritsu crawls over to where Koga’s kneeling and wraps his arms around Koga’s neck. He doesn’t say anything to Rei, just looks over his shoulder for a moment before sinking his fangs into Koga’s shoulder, blood pouring like a river into his mouth.

“Honestly Ritsu, where are your manners?” Rei remarks, and walks over to Koga, dropping to his knees behind him, one knee on either side of Koga’s thighs, “At least play with him at the same time,” he remarks, his long fingers running along the underside of Koga’s hard cock that had been dripping with precum for the last hour, stiffness almost painful. 

“Mm,” Ritsu says, pulling back for a moment, his lips and fangs stained bright red, “I’ll leave that to you--he’s a good boy, he earned it.” The blood that Ritsu had been drinking dripped down his shoulder and started to run down the length of his chest before Ritsu darted his tongue out and lapped it up before going back to sucking on his shoulder.

“How generous of you,” Rei remarks, slowly biting down on Koga’s neck. Rei’s bites always hurt worse than Ritsu’s. Koga can tell his fangs are longer and sharper, and they pierce his skin like it’s nothing, going right for the deepest point of his artery. Rei keeps his hand steady around Koga’s cock, pumping it up and down, slicked with sweat and his own desires.

Koga’s body ached. His wrists are sore, his knees bruised and the lash that Rei had given him across his shoulder stung with every gentle whisper of air and now he had to kneel while it felt like two sharp knives were embedded into his skin, draining away his energy.

But he needed every second of it, and whimpers as Rei’s nail digs into the head of his cock, finger pressing just a little into his slit. He won’t last much longer, not with the intense pain mixed with pleasure coursing through every single nerve in his body. 

Rei pulls away, and he can feel Rei’s saliva dripping slowly against the wounds that he’d made, the blood flow starting to trickle down Koga’s skin slowly ceasing. He never questioned how it happened, just attributed it to another quirk of the vampire brothers and thanked whatever supernatural force that existed that the first bite wasn’t his last.

“It’s okay Doggie, I won’t punish you for cumming,” Rei whispers into Koga’s ear and Koga can smell iron so strongly in each word that hangs from his beautiful mouth. Ritsu isn’t relenting, not even a little bit, still drinking from him like some kind of fountain, but then again, Koga knew Ritsu was spoiled.

It only takes a few more strokes before he’s growling and releasing into the palm of Rei’s hand and Ritsu finally pulls away, taking his time closing up the bite marks he’d made, letting the blood stain Koga’s skin for a little bit.

“Anija,” Ritsu starts to whine, “I’m tired,” and Rei stands up, kissing the top of Ritsu’s head.

“I know my love, I know, but we aren’t very good masters if we don’t care of our precious little puppy first, hm?” It’s the first time Koga’s ever heard Rei say anything like it, usually dropping every single activity to tend to his little brother’s needs. Leaning over Koga, Rei works the knots around his wrists open and pulls Koga’s arms forward, running his fingers along the welts that had started to form. 

Ritsu sighs and huffs a few times, dropping his shoulders dramatically before following Rei’s lead and wrapping one of Koga’s arms around his shoulders, helping him stand up. Leading him over to the coffin in the corner of the room, Rei shoves the top off with his foot and kisses Koga on his temple, “Sleep well Doggie.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
